


Bright

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [38]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Bright

Sandy was bright, his round form visible in the dark. And Jack, having learned through much hard work and perseverance, enjoyed twisting his glowing snow and ice with Sandy’s sand; sometimes even freezing the sand so that the particles glowed with a blue hue.


End file.
